


Just My Type

by SassySnowperson



Series: Rise of Skywalker Ficlets [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySnowperson/pseuds/SassySnowperson
Summary: Zorii's skin felt too-hot, prickling, as she always did around attractive, competent, grinning bad ideas.
Relationships: Zorii Bliss/Rey
Series: Rise of Skywalker Ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582255
Comments: 18
Kudos: 112





	Just My Type

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Rise of Skywalker ficlet prompts taken [on Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassysnowperson)
> 
> Prompt from rogueshadows, who asked: "My TROS prompt is a rare pair because I know you're excellent at them: Rey/Zorii!! (The little "I think you're alright ;)" moment was more than enough for me to be like "new ship acquired")"

Zorii was halfway through removing the starboard engine access panel when Rey said, suddenly, "He really wants to kiss you." 

Zorii turned and followed the line of Rey's vision to where Poe Dameron sat, deep in conversation with his droid. "Well, too bad for him." 

Zorii glanced back over to Rey, using her helmet to hide the gesture. How would she take the curt dismissal? Dameron was her friend, after all. Maybe more? Zorii knew better than anyone, how easy it was to fall for Poe's earnest words and intent gaze. She wouldn't be surprised if he had managed to bag a Jedi, too. 

But Rey seemed unperturbed, just shifting so she stood on one leg, scratching the back of her right knee with the toes of her left foot. She looked like some sort of wading bird, all the more so when she shrugged and hopped around to face Zorii's ship. "So, actuator is acting up?" 

Zorii rolled her shoulders. "Yeah." She paused, looking at Rey sidelong. "You know you don't actually have to help me with this. I'm sure you have more important things to do." 

Rey hummed, neither agreeing nor disagreeing, and grabbed a spanner. "I've been doing a lot of _important things_. It gets exhausting. Why don't you want to kiss Poe? Is it because he's difficult?"

Zorii burst out laughing. "That's—that's certainly one way to describe him. But no. We had our moment. It's done." Zorii paused, and following some unknown instinct, added, "I don't think he actually wants me. I think he just wants something familiar. Simple." Zorii shrugged. "But I'm not simple, and he's lying to himself if he thinks that."

"No, you're not," Rey said, and sounded appreciative. "Still, that's a lot of assumption. Have you actually talked with him about it?" Rey had already managed to get her torso wiggled solidly into the engine, and her voice echoed oddly. 

Zorii blinked, admiring her speed. Girl knew how to strip an engine. "Have you ever boosted speeders?" she asked. 

Rey emerged from the engine, narrowing her eyes at Zorii. 

Zorii raised her hands. "Just a question." 

Rey shook her head. "No, I'm thinking. I don't think so?" 

"How could that possibly be something you're not certain of?" Zorii cocked her head, making the gesture large enough it could be seen through her mask. 

"Well…" Rey said slowly. "It depends. Does a sail barge count as a speeder?" 

"No." Zorii gestured, a quick, cutting motion. "You have not boosted a sail barge." 

"In my defense, I thought it was salvage." Rey twirled the spanner. "Very fresh salvage." 

Zorii whistled. "I knew you were alright, didn't I?" 

Rey flashed her a wicked grin, and returned to the guts of the engine. Zorii coaxed more of the sail barge story out of Rey, alternating between disbelief and amazement at what eleven-year-old Rey had managed to do with gumption, mechanical wizardry, and a reckless disregard for personal safety.

"Unkar didn't give me full salvage rights for it, for some strange reason." Rey said, as she pulled herself out of the engine and shoved some flyaway strands away from her face, smudging grease across her forehead as she went. She shook her head. "He did give me a cut of the 'impound fee' he charged the owners. So it wasn't a total loss." 

Zorii's skin felt too-hot, prickling, as she always did around attractive, competent, grinning bad ideas. "I don't believe you," Zorii said, trying for calm.

"Believe it," a new voice cut into things. 

Zorii's heart picked up as she turned to face Poe. Calm, she told herself, control your voice. He can't read you that easily, anymore. Remember that. 

Poe gave the both of them a smile, before turning to Rey and asking, "What did I just back you up on?" 

"That I am, in fact, the Queen of Lethusi, who has gone into hiding to avoid the plots of my nefarious twin sister, who wants the throne," Rey shot back, lifting her chin, her voice imperious. 

Poe gave her a low bow. "Very good, Your Majesty." 

Rey laughed, and ruffled the top of Poe's head with her grease-covered fingers. Poe sighed as he straightened, combing his fingers through his hair where Rey had touched it. He wrinkled his nose, gave a wave to Zorii, and left grumbling about needing to clean his hair. 

Zorii turned from watching Poe's retreating form, to look at Rey again. Rey was giving her a contemplative look, eyebrows raised. "You sure you don't want to kiss him again?"

Zorii rolled her eyes. Not that Rey could see it. "Positive," she clarified out loud. "Why are you so stuck on this?" 

Rey looked over to Poe's retreating form, then back to Zorii. "Well," she said, in a studiedly casual tone of voice, "if I'm making a play for someone, it's good to sort out whether or not anyone else is involved." 

"You and Dameron?" Zorii asked. Quick-witted, sly-humored daredevils with a passion for a cause. Yeah, they probably would work well with each other, wouldn't they. "Sure, I could see it." 

Rey burst out laughing, wrinkling her nose. "Oh! Kriff, no. I love Poe, but he's…not really what I'm looking for." 

"Then why would you…" Zorii started, and then trailed off. "Oh." 

Quick-witted, sly-humored daredevils with a passion for a cause. Just Zorri's type. 

Rey winked, and heat bloomed across Zorii's cheeks, and she was, once again, very glad she was wearing her helmet. 

"You'll notice," Rey said cheerfully, "I'm not helping Poe with his ship." 

"Yes," Zorii mumbled. "I got that." 

"Good." Rey rocked up onto her toes, kinetic, always in motion. "So, do you have any other repairs you need help with?" 

Zorii looked from Rey's nimble, grease-covered hands, to her lean dancer's body, to the wiry muscles along her shoulders and biceps. She just barely managed to bite back a comment that yes, her bed needed some vigorous stress-testing, immediately. 

Instead, she reached up and triggered the release on the side of her helmet, sliding it up and off her head. There was some blush lingering, and Rey could probably read her nerves, but she still summoned her cool to meet Rey's eyes and ask, "Well, actually, how about dinner?" 

Rey smiled, settling back down to her heels in satisfaction. "Dinner sounds perfect."


End file.
